Deleted Scenes
by DaringReality
Summary: Jake and Seth go to see a PG-13 movie, but Jacob decides to change the rating for himself. Slash, boyxboy, yaoi, JakexSeth Rated M for sex. Oneshot


**This one-shot is dedicated to my dear friend Fruit Fly, I hope she enjoys it :]**

**Also this story has now been edited by UCALinguisticsStudent and I am very grateful to him for it :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Twilight or the movie "The Proposal" (which you guys should see, its such a good movie :D)  
**

* * *

Seth's POV

"Okay, so this movie totally blows," I heard Jacob mumble to my right.

"Shut up Jake!" I said, nudging him in his ribs with my elbow. He had his arm slung over the back of my seat and his other hand in the popcorn bucket in my lap. Of course it was a large and nearly bigger than me, but if he held it, I would probably never get any of it.

"Jake, you said you wouldn't complain."

"I know but damn…I didn't think it'd suck this bad," continuing with his whining at my movie selection.

"Just hush, I'm trying to watch this!" I said as some guy called Sandra Bullock's character a poisonous bitch. I still haven't learned the names of the main characters 'cause Jake won't shut the hell up.

He quieted down for the most part then, although he was still huffing and puffing occasionally and wiggling around in his seat. I think he tried to make as much noise as he could just to agitate me.

"Jake…stop dammit." I turned to him, seeing his sly smile in the flickering light. Yea, he was definitely just trying to annoy me. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him for payback. "I actually wanna watch this move!"

I turned back to the film, pleased that he finally shut up. Sandra, whatever her name is in this movie, just found out that she was being deported. That sucks for her…at least she gets to work with that sexy piece of man Ryan Reynolds.

"Margaret Tates!" I shout as I figure out who Sandra is playing. A clearly startled Jake paused in eating the popcorn from his lap; the same popcorn that I just used as projectiles. He gave me a weird look, holding the piece of popcorn that he was about to eat at his lips.

"It's the uh…name of that girl…that I didn't catch before since somebody wouldn't shut up."

"Yea, well I repeat, this movie blows," stressing the last word. I could feel him staring at me as I continued to watch the movie. The next moment I felt his warm, soft lips on my neck and I instantly jumped back at his touch. What the hell; that totally came out of nowhere.

"Jake, please…I wanna watch this movie!" I whine as he tries to kiss me again. I slap at him, trying to push his face away as I lean away from him. Then the popcorn falls to the floor, every bit spilling out. "See look what you did!" I scold as we both look down at our popcorn bowl.

"That's okay, I was finished anyway," he said, still trying to advance on me. I really wanted to watch this damn movie but Jake's making that damn near impossible. Seriously, it's hard to pay attention to Sandra with the major hard-on I'm starting to get. His lips finally hit their target. I completely gave up the will to fight him off once he started caressing the skin of my neck with his beautiful, full lips.

He's fucking buying me another ticket after this; he can sit in the car as I watch the next showing.

Luckily no one else is in the theatre, as this movie has been out for a while. I never got the chance to see it but apparently everyone has.

Jake continued to lightly suck on my neck, sending fire through my body. I arched my back over the arm rest on the seat to my right to give Jake better access. He noticed this and leaned over closer to me, while increasing the intensity of his assault on my neck. This wasn't the most comfortable position, but damn did it feel good to have him kissing me like this. I leaned my neck back as far as possible, exposing even more skin for him to suckle. His warm wet mouth began to trail up my neck to my ear. I could feel the hot trail of saliva left in his wake as he captured my ear between his teeth, nibbling on it gently and setting my body ablaze. My hands found their way to his beautiful raven hair, playing with the long locks as he continued his ministrations.

I moaned his name and he pulled back.

"Now which is better, this or the movie?" he asked with a big grin, his teeth practically shining in the darkened room.

I didn't reply, instead I crushed our lips together in a heated kiss which he complied with most happily. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip and allowed him access. He caressed my tongue with his own and I began to fight for dominance. I wanted to explore his warm, inviting mouth, so gaining control, I pushed at his tongue as it receded back into his own mouth.

He broke our kiss then and stood up, all 6'5" feet of his gloriously sculpted body blocking my view of the movie. I completely forgot that it was even playing though as he got down on his knees in front of me. His hands snaked up and under my shirt, rubbing over my sensitive skin, and teasing my rock hard nipples. He bent his head down to my groin to nuzzle his nose against the protruding form of my hardened dick. I let out another throaty moan of pleasure and arched my back into his exploring hands.

"Jake…please…," I panted, bucking my groin up into his face. He backed off and took his hands out from under my shirt and brought them down to unbutton my pants. With a quick flick of his strong hands my pants were unbuttoned and he slowly, tantalizingly, unzipped them. He then pulled my pants down in one quick motion, leaving me in my boxer briefs. My cock was straining to be set free as a small dark spot of pre-cum formed at the tip of the imprint of my shaft.

Jake then buried his head into my groin, nipping at my cock, running his mouth along the thin fabric that separated my awaiting member from his inviting, warm, wet mouth. He ran his fingers across the elastic band of my underwear, his finger tips slightly grazing the tip of my penis, and he jerked the material down. I sat up a bit so he could pull them to my knees and my cock sprang to attention. He gave me another grin and dipped his head down, taking my eight inch dick deep into his mouth with ease. He then pulled back, his soft lips tight on my dick as he slowly sucked his way up to the head of my cock. He sucked there for a moment and a delicious fire burned in my cock where his mouth worked its magic.

He continued sucking me and I began to buck up into his mouth again. He remained still, his lips still tight around my member, and allowed me to fuck his face. I was getting so close; sweat started forming on my face as my balls tightened. Jake then took his mouth completely away, giving a slight 'pop' sound as he left my dick and stood up. My erect penis jerked for more attention as my chest heaved. Bastard.

Jake pulled out his wallet, taking out a condom he always kept in there, and handed it to me. He then unzipped his pants and allowed them to fall to the floor after he kicked the popcorn out of the way. He slid down his boxers and his nine inch penis flopped out; his was just as erect as mine and wet with pre-cum too.

"Put it on me," he commanded, and I obeyed. I ripped open the condom, wet with lube already, and slid it on his awaiting member. He then pulled me up by the hands and he sat down in his chair.

"Bend over."

I obeyed again, wanting him to please me so badly. My body was still on fire as I felt my throbbing hard member touch the seat in front of me. I leaned over the seat and I felt his warm tongue lick my entrance. I let out another throaty moaned at the sensation, trying not to scream out in pleasure like my body was telling me to do. He continued with his ministrations, giving me one hell of a rim job. I felt his warm hands on each of my ass cheeks spreading me apart to allow him better access. He dipped his tongue into my hole and continued to wet me with his saliva.

He pulled back after driving me mad with his talented tongue and I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Now sit," he commanded once again and pulled my hips down on his dick. I sat in his lap, his cock rubbing up the crack of my ass, and I wiggled my hips, earning a husky moan in return. He pushed me up slightly again and situated his cock at my entrance, rubbing his head all along my crack and past my hole. I then grabbed his penis, tired of his teasing, and put it right at my entrance and sat down, taking him deep inside me like I have so many times before.

I was now impaled on his cock, my back to him, and his husky moan mingled with my whimper of pure ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around my stomach under my chest and hugged me close to him. As he began to thrust up into me slowly, one hand snaked out from under my shirt to grasp my own hard cock.

I began to ride him, tired of his slow pace, and he buried his head into my neck, biting me just hard enough to leave a mark as I slid up and down his cock. He picked up the pace then, jacking me off at the same time. The excitement of possibly getting caught and his huge penis hitting my prostate was threatening to send me over the edge.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked seductively into my ears, his hot breath tickling me as I panted and moaned his name.

"Yes, oh my God, yes!" I say while he continued to pound my ass and stroke my dick.

"Are you close baby? I'm so close, your ass is so tight, ohh ugnhhh," he ends with a moan that sends my body over the edge.

"Yes…yes, baby, yes!" I say as I coat his hand and the seat in front of me with my white hot seed. Not long after this he joins me in oblivion and screams my name maybe a bit too loud.

He continues to stroke my cock and fuck me as his orgasm ebbs. I sit there feeling the cum-filled condom inside me and he rests his head on my back as I lean back into him.

"See, so much better than the movie." he tells me, breathlessly, in my ear.

"Yea…I guess your right." I say, lifting my self off of him and pulling up my pants, not caring about staining my underwear with the cum left on my cock. Jake takes the condom and pulls it off, wiping his hand on a napkin we got from the concession stand and goes to dispose of the evidence.

As he reaches the garbage can, my smile vanishes because the door to the theatre opens. I see the silhouetted figure of a man standing there, light pooling in around him. "Is everything okay in here?" asked said man, he probably worked here. "We heard screams at the concession stand."

"Yea, we're fine, the popcorn is just orgasmic," Jake snickers. "That and he just loves Ryan Reynolds," he finished, pointing over at me. My face flushed a deep red…I'm so going to kill him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think :) Also you should check out my story "When the Water's Not So Clear" if you like this pairing like I do haha**

**-DaringReality  
**


End file.
